My Knight
by Sonic2978
Summary: When Yuji visits Shana at work, he notices some guys starting to hit on her. Takes place during my "Romance of Shana and Yuji" after chapter 77. Rated K for minor language.


I was working hard at work like usual tending to customers and getting them what they wanted. I was walking to tend to another costumer when my attention was drawn a specific booth close by me and smiled happily walking toward it.

"Can I get for you something, sir?" I asked smiling and giggling.

His attention turned toward me and smiled once he noticed me. "Oh, hey!"

"Hi, Yuji!" I giggled. "What are you doing here?"

"I got off work early, so I thought I'd drop by for a bit and see you." He smiled.

"That's sweet, Yuji." I lightly pecked his cheek and smiled back before talking again. "Do you want anything while you're here?"

He thought for a moment before giving a smug grin. "If possible, I'd like to have you."

I couldn't help but giggle at the remark. "Sorry, Yu-chan. I'm still on the clock for now."

"Aw, how disappointing." He said with a sarcastic disappointed voice. He smiled with a light chuckle. "In all seriousness, a coffee will be fine."

I nodded before walking off getting him what he asked for. Once I poured it into a cup, I walked back over to his seat smiling at other.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Shana."

I nodded before giving a smug grin myself. "By the way..." I leaned into his ear to whisper something. "I'll be glad to really give you what you asked for when I get home." I said with a light peck to his cheek and a mischievous smile.

He smiled back at me smugly. "I'll be looking forward it."

We smiled each other before I got back to work.

* * *

 _ **~Yuji's POV~**_

I smiled warmly as I watched my girlfriend get back to work tending to other customers stirring my coffee and taking a sip. I watched her as she happily walked about the store, taking the customers orders. I could tell she was happy about working her, which made me really glad.

But soon, something caught my attention. As I was drinking my coffee, I looked to a booth on the other side of the cafe with my eyes narrowed as I sipped. Some guys once again trying to hit on my girlfriend.

"Aren't you a cute one." A guy at another booth said.

"Can I get something for you guys?" Shana asked completely ignoring the statement.

"Yeah." Another guy looked at her with a perverted grin while looking up her figure. "I'd like to have a little bit of you."

She smiled a bit. "Sorry, I'm not on the menu."

 _"That's my girl. Just keep shooting them down."_ I thought to myself slightly smiling. I wasn't going to jump in unless the situation called for it, I didn't want to make too much of a scene in a place like this.

"Aww, come on." A third guy said. "You won't even consider the offer? Come on, babe."

"Sorry, but I'll have to respectfully decline." She started to walk away, but one of them grabbed her wrist causing her to glare instantly. That was when I snapped my head to the side glaring, which I knew she noticed. This guy had some balls to grab her while she was working in front of a bunch of people.

"Come on, babe." The first guy said. "Just stay with us and I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time."

"I said no." She said sternly snatching her wrist away.

"Why not?" One of them said rather aggressively.

It was time for me to finally step in because I knew these guys weren't going to give it up. I took a final sip of my coffee before standing up and walking to the other side of the room. The guys noticed me as I walked up behind Shana and tapped her on the shoulder. She smiled when she noticed me with smiling back.

"You wanna go out somewhere later tonight once you get off?" I asked.

She nodded smiling. "Yeah, sure. I'd love to!"

I could see the guys behind her gritting their teeth, which told me this was working in my favor.

"I'd better get back to work now." She smiled before walking off, but I lightly held her hand before she got too far. She gave me a concerned expression. "Something wrong?"

I smiled at her and pulled her back toward me softly, intertwining my fingers with hers, placing a hand lightly on her hip and pressed my lips to hers and kissed her softly, affirming that she was mine. I pulled back moments later smiling at her lovingly, I couldn't help but chuckle to myself when I saw the light blush on her face. She had a complete look of surprise when I pulled back.

"I'll see you later tonight, alright?" I asked in a soft tone.

She nodded slowly returning the look. "Yeah."

She pecked my cheek softly when I released my hold on her hand letting her walk off. I then turned to the guys with a cocky grin on my face. They were all glaring at me with their teeth gritted. I walked past them and out of the door and heard them immediately stand up and follow me outside.

"What they hell did you butt in for!?" One of them asked in an angry tone.

"You've got a lot of nerve!" One of the others spoke up.

"You actually thought you guys had a chance with her?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"What was that!?" The third one started.

"You heard me." I turned back glaring. "You had no chance with her from the very beginning."

"Oh yeah!? And what makes you say that!?"

"Ugh, do I really have to spell it out for you?" I sighed. These guys really couldn't be that dense can they? They really couldn't put two and two together when I kissed her? I sighed again before making it clear. "That was my girlfriend you were hitting on."

Their postures all stiffened as they all give nervous expressions with sweat drops on their faces.

"Hmph, whatever." They all turned away. "Let's go, guys."

I watched them all walk off before walking away myself.

* * *

 _ **~Several Hours Later - Shana's POV~**_

It had been several hours since those guys tried to hit on me, which was stopped by Yuji. I had just finished my shift at work and was currently on my way home back at our apartment. I knew the exact way to thank him for earlier.

I made it home shortly after leaving the cafe and saw Yuji sitting on the floor next to the table watching some TV. But he turned it off as soon as he noticed me and smiled.

"Welcome home." He said.

"Thanks." I responded.

I sat down next to him, placed my hands against his chest and leaned up lightly kissing his cheek. "Thanks for helping me with those guys earlier."

He brushed my hair back smiling. "Hey, its no problem. There was no way I'd let them think they had a chance at trying to win you over. I'd never give them a chance to try and steal my beautiful girlfriend. All of the beauty that you possess is reserved for me and me only." He held my hand lightly entwining his fingers and leaned in placing light kisses on my neck.

I couldn't help but giggle at the statement as well as the tickles from the kisses he placed up and down my neck. I pecked his nose when he pulled away and smiled at him. But I noticed he frowned when I smiled at him.

"Yuji?" I said his name in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Sorry it took so long for me to step in and help you. I didn't want to make too much of scene where you work. It might made you look bad and I would feel terrible if you got fired because of my actions." He said with slight guilt. But I kissed his cheek again and shook my head giving a reassuring smile.

"I don't care where we are. All I know is that when I'm in trouble, I want my boyfriend to come to my rescue." I said lovingly. "You're my knight, Yu-chan. If I get fired because you were trying to protect me, then so be it."

He smiled as he pecked my forehead. We were silent for a moment before I smiled at him which caused him to get curious.

"What?"

I moved up onto his lap, straddling him and wrap my arms around his neck. "I know the perfect way to thank you for earlier." I said seductively with a smug smile.

"And what's that?" He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I gave a smug look before leaning even closer to him and softly pecking his lips. "I did say I'd give you what you asked for earlier."

"I meant that as a joke." He kissed me. "But I'd gladly take you up on the offer."

With that said, I placed my lips to his and began to kiss him softly yet passionately. I didn't care who it was or where we were. Yuji was my knight. And I'd let him save and protect me no matter where we were.


End file.
